Federal Bureau of Investigation (Earth-616)
Feds, G-Men | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C. | OrganizationLeaders = Director Stone (director); J. Arthur Grover (former director); J. Edgar Hoover (former director) | CurrentMembers = Angela, Steve Benoit, Boss, Agent Stephanie Briggs, Agent Harold Driver, Agent Henry Dobbs, Bill, Carson, Agent Cooper, Fred Duncan, Evers, Special Agent Paul Falcone, Jacob Farber, Louis, McCloskey, Elwood McNulty, Mike, Morrison, Director Davis, Wyatt Sobel, Victor Infante, Stewart, Nelson Stone, Special Agent Teller, Agent Gloria Waylons, Special Agent Wilson, Agent Zimmer, Charles Devonshire, Eliot Ness | FormerMembers = Lou Caldwell; Joe Wade | Allies = | Enemies = X-Cell | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = Washington, D.C. | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Daniel Peters | First = Mystic Comics #1 | Last = | HistoryText = Overview The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), is the domestic intelligence and security service of the United States of America. Based out of Washington, D.C. it is the countries principal federal law enforcement agency. Origin It was founded by J. Edgar Hoover he also served as it's director. He was credited with building the FBI into a one of the world top crime-fighting agencies. Prohibition In the 1930's Hoover congratulated Dale Sturm one of his top FBI agents when he tracked down and arrested Red Corker. Also in the 1930s, an informer told the FBI about bootlegger Dutch Mallone, who lived in a house later belonging to Ben and May Parker. FBI sent a force led by Eliot Ness, who captured Mallone and prosecuted him for tax evasion. World War II When a Nazi U-Boat learned of a troop ship leaving New York Harbor they sank the vessel. The FBI suspected they had a Nazi spy in their midst and wonder how the spy is able to smuggle information out of a secured office. Hoover called the Angel to assist in ferreting out the spy. He does and Hoover thanked him for his assistance. Hoover called in the Human Torch and Toro to assist in the investigation of Colonel Carson's disappearance, which the FBI suspects was likely the work of Nazi spies. In 1941, the Director of the FBI during the development of the Super-Soldier Serum was J. Arthur Grover. In 1942, Agents of the F.B.I. enlisted the aid of Steve Rogers and Bucky to stop the threat of the Master Man. This incident led to the creation of the Invaders. In 1944 at FBI headquarters, the All-Winners Squad were abriefed about an operation to steal one of America's atomic bombs. Hoover sent the heroes race to Nevada to protect the bomb Cold War In 1958, the Agents of Atlas rushed to save Kit Sekum, but the Air Force didn't get the message in time and the plane was destroyed. J. Edgar Hoover took a personal interest in the case, sending the two canisters with Captain America and Bucky in them back to the archives and confiscating the red triangles. When Agent Jimmy Woo asked if Hoover trusts them, Hoover decided that their team has outlived its usefulness. Department Zero is no more. Death of Hoover Hoover remained director until his death in 1972. Modern Era The FBI were investigating a string of robberies of entire towns that left its residents like statues. They eventually discovered that this was due to the Ringmaster and his Circus of Crime and arrested the group just after their run-in with the Hulk. Two unnamed agents were assisted by Iron Man in capturing a group of Soviet spies. Members | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Based on an existing real-world law-enforcement agency. | Trivia = | Links = * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Federal_Bureau_of_Investigation Wikipedia }} Category:Government Organizations Category:Historical Organizations Category:American Organizations